jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinomon: Jurassic Park and Pokemon Crossover
=Introduction= Hello! Welcome to the vast world and planet of Dinomon! An exciting adventure awaits you here! In this planet, there are so many organisms on Planet Earth, which span from modern-day animals, Cenozoic Creatures, and even---like you guessed---Dinomon! Here is a brief history of how the Dinomon of Planet Earth came to be! History :2020-2040: Evolution has occurred among today's animals: American, Asian, African, Australian, and European animals all evolved as well. ::Modern Mammals evolved to have high intelligence to coexist with humans, evolving to be bigger, have longer, bigger, and stronger horns, and much more. ::Modern Birds evolved to have more feathers, larger wings, and more flexible and agile, with some reaching up to 40 feet in length. ::Modern Fish evolved to be more flexible, longer, and swim faster, including sharks, that evolved to have gaping jaws and be 70 feet in length. ::Modern Reptiles evolved to be larger. Snakes evolved into Coilers, or giant snakes up to 100-250 feet long. Komodo Dragons, Monitor Lizards, and more lizards evolved to be more dragon-like, named Draco-Lizards. Crocodylomorphs evolved to be as big to 60 feet long, with more osteoderms and scutes across their bodies. Turtles evolved to be larger, up to 50 feet in length. ::Modern Amphibians evolved to be more durable to toxic waste, thus increasing their survival chance. ::Modern Invertebrates varied; some stayed as they are, other evolved to become bigger, the largest one being 100 feet long, which is the Octosquiddicus. :June 26, 2046: Superdigger Alxez Imbrieeao dug to the Fossil Zone. He found hundreds of skeletons of fossilized creatures the timespan of 250 Million Years Ago to 1 Million Year Ago. He imported them back up to the surface for DNA collection. :January 7, 2047: DNA Analysis and Extraction was a success, thus leading to the cloning project of extinct fauna. :Semptember 14, 2047: The first organism to be cloned was a Hypsilophodon Foxii, as well as many Cenozoic Fauna after the cloning of this organism. :December 3, 2048: Dinosaur Fauna have been cloned after over 1 year of the cloning of Hypsilophodon. :June 18, 2056: Evolvo-Energy has been discovered, leading to the discovery that dinosaurs can mega-morph into 3-5 stages. :June 26, 2056: A 10th Anniversary was held to commemorate Alxez Imbrieeao's discovery of prehistoric life, by hosting fights in between Evolvo-Energized Dinosaurs (E.E.D, or Dinomon, for short). :June 1, 2060: Modern Day. Continuation So now that you know about the history of Dinomon and Earth's creatures, you can be introduced into the world of Dinomon! From the ground, sky, and water, you gotta see them all! Our story begins in Montana, the United States of America, the greatest country of all time! Dinomon, Wildlife of State Montana Dinomon *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Triceratops'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Ornithomimus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Brontosaurus'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Austroraptor'' *''Alvarezsaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Saurolophus'' *''Alioramus'' *''Leaellynasaura'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Cristatusaurus'' *''Stenopelix'' *''Archaeopteryx'' Cenozoics *''Mastodon'' *''Smilodon'' *''Paraceratherium'' *''Hyracotherium'' *''Amphicyon'' *''Megaloceros'' *''Aceratherium'' Native Wildlife *Large Antler Deer (Evolved from White-Tailed Deer) *Small Antler Deer (Evolved from White-Tailed Deer) *Voicecho Howler Wolf (Descended from Timber Wolf) *Melanistic Howler Wolf (Descended from Black Wolf) *Muscle Bear (Descended from Grizzly Bear) *Super Bison (Descended from Bison) *Huge Horn Bison *Super Horn Goat *Slenderbody Prairie Dog (Descended from Prairie Dog) *Muscu-Elk (Descended from Elk) *Tall Moose (Descended from Moose) *Neo-American Lion (Descended from Cougar) *Eaglehawk (Descended from Eagle) *Long-leg Duck (Descended from Mallard) *40-foot Coiler *50-foot Lake Coiler *Draco-Lizard *Snake Lizard *Muscle Frog (Descended from Montanan Frog) *Supermassive Alligator *Elongated Crocodile *Snake Fish *Gulping Snake Fish Bass *Montana Dogfish *10-Whisker Catfish *Supergator Gar =Story= As dawn rised into morning, as light came in through a window into a room, birds chirped songs and tweets outside, making melodies that would otherwise be memorable. The window had bluish-white curtains.